I See Fire
by FluffyShallEatYou
Summary: AU Set a month after First Class. Scott is the elder Summers Brother, and he makes his way to Xaivers Mansion.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Elizabeth.

Synopsis:Alex was always told the he was the sole survivor of the plane crags that had orphaned him. A month after the Cuban Missile Crises, he learns that he wasn't.

Italics are flashbacks

* * *

_"Scott you take care of them do you hear me!" The woman speaking was frantic. Her eyes were wide and sad, but as she looked at her three children, they were fierce._

_Her husband was strapping the parachutes onto the two little ones, as she spoke in a rushed tone to the eight year old boy in front of her._

_"Mommy?" He whimpered, terrified._

_Her eyes did not soften, but her expression did._

_"It's okay Scotty," she spoke softly, stroking his hair. "You're going to be okay." _  
_Her husband crouched beside her, the same sad but fierce look in his eyes._

_"Son," he said sternly, "you're going to jump from this plane. As soon as you do, I want you to count to thirty, pull your brother's chute, then your sister's. Wait ten seconds after that, and pull yours. "_

_The woman then pulled all three children into a desperate hug. "We love you. Now jump."_

_The boy, Scott, did as he was told, and griped a siblings hand in each of his own. He was their big brother after all, and mommy had asked him to take care of them. Plus the twins were only three. It was his job either way._

_So he jumped, taking the two toddlers with him._

_He felt the air whipping his face as he fought to hold on to Alex and Liza. Slowly, he counted to thirty, curling Liza into his chest so he could pull Alex's cord. It was a battle to keep hold of his brother after he pulled it, and he struggled to get Liza's chute out too._

_He waited ten seconds, and was faced with the dilemma of trying to pull his own._

_He looked as his baby brother desperately. _  
_"Alex." He yelled. "Al, can you reach the string on my pack? Without letting go of my hand?"_

_His little brother looked at him with wide eyes, and strained to reach the string. His little arm stretched, fighting against the pull of the wind all the while, and the he yanked it._

_But as he pulled, his little hand slipped out of his elder brother's._

_Both boys screamed._

_"Al!" Came Scott's caterwaul as his brother was pulled away in the wind. He rushed to pull his own shoot, and reached for his baby brother. But it was too late. Alexander Summers had disappeared._

Scott Summers woke up sweating. That was a nightmare that had plagued him for nearly twelve years. The worst part about it wasn't the content, it was the fact that is wasn't just a reoccurring dream, it was a preserved traumatic memory of his from when he was eight.

He sighed. Thinking about the day always made him upset, for obvious reasons, and he supposed it had something to do with the fact that he had told Elizabeth the story the day before.

She had known how the rest of their family had died, but he had never told her the details of that night before. But she had insisted, that,at the age of fifteen, she should be allowed to know how her twin brother had died.

Liza didn't remember Alex, not really, but sometimes they would be talking, and she would suddenly remember a specific instance where the twins had made mischief together, or Alex's favorite color.

But she knew the bringing him up would get him to tell her anything. Because, in Scott's opinion, his baby sister deserved to know everything about her twin. Even if it was only three years worth of information. Because he knew, if Alex hadn't died in the crash, the two would've remained inseparable.

So he had told her every detail her could remember. From the expression on their mothers face, to the feeling of Alex's little hand slipping away from his.

It made since that doing that would bring back the nightmares.

He looked at the calendar across from his bed. Then he sighed. He would not be able to see Liza for nearly two weeks. Yesterday had been visiting day at her Home, and that was the only time he could see her.

It was better before he had turned eighteen. Sure, he had been experimented on by a psychotic social worker, but at least he had been able to keep an eye on Liza.

For the past three years, he had had to trust that she told him everything that had occurred in the past two weeks on each of his visits.

If Mr. Milbury went anywhere near her, then the glasses would be coming off, and for the first time, Scott would want them to.

However, he was fairly sure that her home for girls was out of the scientists reach. That was why he had asked for his sister to be sent there in the first place. His baby sister didn't need to go through that.

He got himself out of bed, taking care to make that his glasses were secure, and got dressed.

The glasses were the only good thing that had ever done. They were the only thing that prevented him from blowing up everything in sight.

He had discovered the particular curse when he was ten. He had hit his head, and gotten a cincussion, while fighting with some boys at his school.

When he woke up in the hospital, he had felt and odd pressure behind his eyes. When he had opened them, everything went red, and he could hear or feel anything except for the searing pain in his eyes.

That was when he started to experiment on him. He said he wanted to know why Scott could do that. Scott didn't want to know why. He just wanted it to stop. Mr. Milbury had said he could make it stop, and so Scott had gone along with him willingly. He had given him the glasses as a 'temporary fix', to keep Scott from destrpying things until he could stop it.

Scott had stopped going along willing after a few weeks when he realized that Milbury gad wanted to get rid of his curse, he wanted to make more of it.

But Milbury had let him get away that easily. No, Scott had been that man's lab rat until he turned eighteen, eight years later.

But nothing like that would happen to Liza, or Scott would kill the person responsible. She could do, something quite similar to him, he discovered when she was about nine. However, she had a bit more control over it.

Insted of fiery beams coming out of her eyes, wicked red hot blasts of energy exploded from Liza's hands.

Whenever she had had and incident as a child, Scott had passed it off to Milbury as being him. He would make some excuse, like his glasses had fallen off or something. Anything to keep his sister off that horrible mans radar.

But now that he was an adult, he couldn't do that. If Lizs messed up, he couldn't say it was him. And if Milbury got a wif of it, they were in big trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

So this one is extremely short. Even shorter than the last one, bug it wouldn't have made much sense attached to the next chapter.

* * *

Elizabeth Summers sighed. She hated the weekends around this place. The only thing the girls had to entertain themselves was chores and talking to each other. And Eliza really didn't like talking to the girls here. They were all either incredibly shallow, incredibly violent, or they just didn't like talking to anyone either.

Of course, growing up in the foster system, Elizabeth was used to those kind of people, but some days, like on the weekends, she wished Scott was closer to her own age.

Then she wouldn't be at the stupid Girls Home, and she would have someone to talk to.

Neither her or Scott were very talkative, but they could go hours talking to each other. It was one of the perks of having one person that had been the only person you'd ever been able to trust.

Scott had always been her favorite person in the world. Well, for as long as Eliza could remember anyway. Scott said that her and her deceased twin brother had been practically joined at the hip. But she didn't remember much from before the plane crash. Just random little things, like the precise shade of Alex's eyes, or that they had had matching teddy bears.

So Scott was her favorite person on earth. He had always taken care of her. He had made sure that she ate something before him, the few times that the two siblings had stayed on the streets, and he had taken the fall for her to many times to count before she could control her freaky abilities.

Of course other people liked Scott too. Way more than Eliza care for. A prime example of that was the night before, right after Scott had left from the bi-weekly visiting day. Her roommate, Marsha Harris, had only been at the home for a week, and it had been her first visiting day.

_"Who was that?" Asked Marsha, an extremely loud girl that was currently rooming with Elizabeth. She was staring wide eyed at the door that Liza's older brother, Scott, had just left through. _

_Elizabeth wasn't really in the mood to deal with Marsha._

_ Her brother and her had been discussing the events that had occurred the night that the rest of their family had died. _

_Eliza did remember much of it, she had only been three.__Scott did though, he had been eight. It had been the first time he had ever told her in detail what had happened. _

_She answered the other girl shortly. _

_"My brother." _

_"Really?" Marsha gushed, her eyes widening even more. "He doesn't look much like you." After a brief moment she added "He's so hot." _

_Elizabeth tried not to feel offended by that comment. _

_"He takes after our father. I look more like our mother. " _

_That was actually true. It was something she didn't have to take Scott's word for. They had been allowed back to their house once right after the accident to collect a few personal items. Scott had grabbed the photo album. She had spent a lot of time looking at it when she was younger. Staring at the faces of the family she had never known. _

_"So you like, live with your parents? When you aren't here I mean." Eliza was beginning to wonder why this girl would shut up. She really didn't want explain her life story to a girl she'd only known for a week. _

_She found herself speaking anyway._

_"No. Scott and me both grew up in the system. Our parents died when I was three." _

_That had shut her up for a moment. _

_Then she had turned and began discussing how absolutely hot Elizabeth's brother was with Cassidy Farrel, a girl that had been in the home for nearly two years. _

_You just cant win with some people._

Eliza walked up to the window and sighed. She placed her palm flat against it to feel the coolness from the rain that was pattering against it. She looked down when she felt heat.

Then she swore. Her hand was glowing red, and the glass under it was slowly melting. That was bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth tried to steady her breathing.

"Calm down" came Scott's voice in her head. "Everything's gonna be alright, Liza, you just need to calm down. Shove the fire down, stomp it out."

So she tried to. She really tried to, but the fire fought back. She wrenched her hand from the window out of instinct, but it didn't help. She had known it wouldn't. There was now a steady stream of red light flowing from her hand. It burned. Both her skin, and the window. Suddenly the glass shattered. Eliza screamed.

The fire grew brighter, and seemed to envelope not only her hand, as it had done for as long as she could remember, but her entire body. All she could see was red.

She continued to scream.

Somewhere, in the back of her mind she registered the hoard of footfalls, and panicked shrieks of the other girls, as they witnessed the fire overcoming her body. But all she could really think about was the pain. It hurt so horribly.

Like every single nerve ending in her body was being assaulted by knives, then deep fried. It was as if the fire was intent on stripping away every inch of her being, until she was no longer Elizabeth Summers, but a hollow shell of charred skin.

* * *

When she woke, the red was gone. It had been replaced by the blinding white of a hospital room. She could hear the beep beep beeping of a heart monitor, and the only pain she felt was located in her hands. However, those had been filled with a dull pain since the fire had first come.

She blinked her eyes a few times. She tried to remember what had happened. Something with fire.

_uh oh. _She realized that it had been _the_ fire. The one that came from her. That wasn't good. Other people couldn't know about the fire. it wasn't safe. Scott had drilled this into her head from the moment her hands had first begun to glow.

And if she was in a hospital, then that meant someone knew about the fire.

She turned her head, searching for clues of how long she had been in the hospital, while thinking of possible escape routes from the building if someone started talking about the fire.

The only thing she found was Scott. He was curled up on a chair next to her bedside, his red glasses askew, and eyes closed, snoring in that odd low rumble that he had had since he was young.

She smiled at the sight. Her big brother looked much younger without the ever present worry lines marring his face. _He was only twenty_. The thought struck her suddenly. _He shouldn't have to worry all the time_.

As if her though had summoned them, the lines etched themselves back on his face, as Scotts hand shot up, adjusting his glasses before opening his eyes.

"Liza." he said, quickly, "you're awake." he sighed with what Eliza suspected may have been relief. "Thank god." He rose from the chair and approached her, pulling into his arms, the best that her lying position would allow.

"How long was I asleep for?" Eliza asked. Her voice came out horse, and sounded to her as if it was coming from very far away.

"Two days." her brother replied, scrunching up his eyebrows even tighter. "It was the fire, wasn't it." Eliza understood that that he hadn't meant it as a question.

She nodded morosely, closing her eyes for a moment.

" I tried to stop it, Scott. I tried, really hard, but I couldn't. And the it was everywhere, not just my hands I was so scared, Scott."

She still was, it sent a tremble of fear through her body, knowing that the fire was growing.

Scott's face hardened.

" I know, Liza. But no one is going to hurt you. No one is going to get anywhere near you.

Elizabeth looked up at her older brother. He did this sometimes. Rants about how he would never allow her to be harmed. He got so distant during them, that it occasionally terrified her.

But something in his eyes was different this time. It wasn't the look he normally got when her was so angry at the world that he just couldn't hold it in any longer. No, this was the look that only appeared when Scott Summers was thinking extremely hard about something.

"Liza..." He paused after the word, as if contemplating the next ones extremely carefully. "We're leaving. Tonight. And we're never coming back.

* * *

**Yeah, its been forever since I updated, but I have a ton of school work right now. Its as if all of my teachers decided that they would give us as many random tests and homework assignments as possible within the last two weeks. I had three tests this morning, and had to do six pages of algebra for homework. but its okay, because the plot gets a lot more interesting soon, and there will probably be a new chapter every day next week, because that's when I go on spring break, and I, the boring person, will be staying inside my house with a laptop all week. **


	4. Chapter 4

They left through the window.

Eliza's room was on the ground floor, and it was night, so it was pretty simple. They just climbed out, and walked across the hospital grounds.

Scott's car was parked at the building next door from the hospital. When the reached it, her brother handed Eliza a pile of clothes from the passenger seat, and she changed into them in the back seat. They weren't her clothes, but she made do. The shirt was one of Scott's, and was quite large, and Eliza really didn't want to know whose leggings she was wearing.

She was severely uninterested in her brothers sexual indevors that ended with him keeping the girls bottoms.

After she changed, Scott got in and started the vehicle as she got situated in the passenger seat.

Then they were gone.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of driving, they passed the city limits.

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked her brother.

Scott hesitated for a moment, then said; "For now? Just north. If there's somewhere specific you think we should go, feel free to tell me, because we really don't have any actual plans except for away."

Eliza didn't care where they went, and she told him so.

And so they drove north.

They passed a few toll booths, which Scott payed for with loose change sitting in the cup holders of the car.

They stopped once, in West Virginia, and convinced a teenager to switch his falling apart truck for their falling apart car.

It wasn't as hard as they thought it would be. Apparently, his girlfriend preferred cars to trucks anyway. They stopped again, after they cleared that northern boarder into Pennsylvania, and spend the night sleeping in the flatbed of the truck. It was a good thing it wasn't raining.

* * *

They next day, as they crossed out of Pennsylvania, and into New York, Elizabeth knew that they had been having extremely good luck for the last few days. Of course, that luck ran out in New York, when the trucks engine failed.

Scott stood in front of the truck, and slammed his hands on the hood.

"Of all the rotten-" he loud out a loud aggravated groan and slammed his hands down on the hood once more.

"Y'know," Eliza began, with her eyebrows raised, "I don't think hitting it will help much"

Scott groaned again.

"I bet that kid knew this would happen. Probable why he gave it up so easy."

"Doesn't matter much now, seeing as that kid is hundreds wayof miles away with your car, and we're in the middle of no where with a dead truck. "

Her brother just huffed in reply.

"So," Eliza began in a cheery voice, "I guess we'll walk from here? I don't think we're far from a town. We can probably find something to eat there, we can figure out details when we've eaten."

Her brother looked down at her and sighed.

"We're lucky you're so level headed Liz. " He walked over to her, and slung his arm around his shoulder. "No idea where you learned it though. Which way are we going?"

Eliza nodded towards the direction that the sun was just rising in, where she thought she could see the distant skyline of a small city. Or maybe it was large. Shd couldn't tell. For all she knew, someone had hung lanterns on a bung of trees, and that was what she could see.

Either way, she spoke the words "That way," to her brother, and started to walk.


	5. Chapter 5

**so this chapter took a while to get up. I haven't been able to use a computer for a while, but it's also the longest one I've written for this story so far. **

**And I had a lot of trouble actually writing it, but I think it came out alright. So enjoy and stuff I guess. I'll try and get the next chapter up reasonably soon.**

* * *

They reached the 'city' in only a couple of hours. In actuality, in was a bunch of three story brick buildings in a line, and then a bunch of little houses. In the distance, you could see a large mansion, surrounded by an immense amount of sparkling grass.

It annoyed Liza, just like all rich people and expensive things did. Why waste your money in a mansion when you could fix up a falling apart orphanage?

She could remember the nights when she was little, in the winter, when her and the other girls in her room would all curl in one or two of the cots, trying to conserve body heat and protect themselves from the cold air that would drift through the walls.

She tried not to pay attention to the mansion.

Her and Scott found a little diner, where they each ate a pile of pancakes, because they were only serving breakfast that early in the morning.

When they'd finished eating, Scott had left her in the diner, telling her to stay out, while he went to search for a cheap motel.

So she sat inside of the little diner with its wooden chairs and tables, and it's classic waitresses with pigtails and checkered aprons.

At least the food was good.

Scott had left her a couple of dollars, so she ordered herself a cup of coffee, and watched as the little city woke up, and the streets became filled with people, the all seemed to walk everywhere, and only two cars passed the little business.

It was kind of a comfy homey feeling here, Elizabeth thought to herself, as she watched pedestrians greet each other in the street. Everyone seemed to know everyone else.

* * *

***Scotts POV***

Scott walked down the now crowded street. He didn't like being in the midst of a lot of people. There was that much more of a risk that his glasses would fall off.

So he kept towards the edges of the crowd. That ended up being his mistake. He should have realized that even in tiny cities like this one that there would be thieves and muggers. But of course, he hadn't thought of that.

So when someone pulled him backwards into and ally, he was incredibly shocked.

When he saw a gun pointed at his head, he couldn't think straight. The only actual thought that went through his head was the signal word 'shit'.

There were two men in the ally. One was restraining his arms, and the other stood in front of him with the gun aimed directly at Scott's forehead.

The man with the gun opened his mouth, as if to speak, but before he could, there was a flash of motion, and suddenly the man was on the ground.

A guy who looked like he was in his late teens stood over him.

Then man restraining Scott shoved him to the ground, and went to pick a fight with the kid.

As Scott hit the ground, his glasses flew off. All he could see was red. Even more so than usual. It was as if the entire world had been set on fire, and Scott was in the center. And then Scott forced his eyes closed.

he didn't know what happened after that until he felt his glasses forced into his hand. He placed them on his face and opened his eyes. The kid was standing over him now, his hand out as if to help him up.

Scott accepted his help, and stood up. Both men were gone. He looked at the kid, and muttered his thanks, before trying to rush around him and out of the ally. It wasn't that he hadn't been grateful, but the kid had seen his eyes go all flamey and stuff, and he really needed to get back to Liza and out of that town.

It didn't work like that.

The kid seemed to anticipate his movement, and moved to stand directly in front of him.

"Your eyes pack a pretty good punch there" he said, but there was something wrong in his voice.

It wasn't shock, fear, disgust or even awe. Scott could've anticipated any of those. It was in fact, that the kids voice was noticeably absent of all of those traits.

"I know all about that kind of thing." The kid said, meeting Scotts eyes with his own. "I'm Alex. Do you think we could talk somewhere?" He asked.

Scott stared at him for a moment. There was something incredibly familiar in his face.

Land had he just said he knew all about the fire? Scott wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing, but yes he decided, he would have to talk to this kid. See if he posed a threat to him and Liza.

"I'm Scott. " he responded warily, "And... I guess so."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they walked into the diner, with Elizabeth staring up at them in confusion.

"Scott?" She said in a questioning tone.

"It's alright Liz," he responded, trying to ease her mind. He turned to Alex. "This is my little sister, Elizabeth."

Alex's eyes flicked up at him, and he asked hesitantly, "Does she do it too?"

"Not exactly." Scott sighed, "But it's close enough."

He walked over to the table Liz was sitting at, and sat down next to her. Alex sat on the opposite side of the table.

"Liza, " Scott began, gauging her reaction carefully, "this is Alex, he just pretty much saved my life, but when he did, my glasses fell off." He watched as his little sisters eyes widened.

"What happened!" She demanded.

He sighed, he knew that she would react like this. While he had come to accept that the fire was a part of him, and he count do anything, it still scared him. It scared Liza ten times more.

"Nothing important but-"

"Scott Summers!" She exclaimed, "if it involved your life needing to be saved-"

"Liz, you need to calm down, I'm fine, no one dis hurt-"

"Wait a minute, Your last name is Summers?" Alex asked, a strange look on his face.

That made Liza's mood flip to confusion in a matter of seconds.

"Yeah, Why?"

"Nothing, just your names are Scott and Elizabeth Summers. That sounds really familiar. Plus that's my last name."

"Your name is Alex Summers?!" Scott demanded, sure they had come across kids named Alex before, it was a common name, but never before had someone told him that their name was Alex Summers. "How old are you?"

"Why does that-"

"Just tell me!"

"I'm fifteen." He stammered out.

"When's your birthday?" Elizabeth breathed out.

"I dunno actually, when I was little I ended up in an orphanage after the plane crash that killed my parents. All I knew was my name, and that I was three. "

Scott could think straight. This kid was fifteen, and his parents had died spin a plane crash when he was three. To top it all off, his name was actually Alex Summers.

Eliza seemed to be in a similar state.

"Where did this happen," she asked in a breathy voice.

"Why should I tell you?" Alex demanded.

"Was it over Nebraska?" Scott asked in a hard voice.

"How...? Yeah. The Kansas Nebraska border. "

Scott closed his eyes. This couldn't be happening. Alex couldn't be alive. It just wasn't possible.

He heard a rustling noise, and opened his eyes to see Eliza digging through her bag. He knew what she was getting. Her and Alex had had matching teddy bears when they were little. Hers was pink, and his was blue, and each had their initials on it, but they had never used their own, they had always switched.

Sure enough, her hand retreated from the bag holding Alex's bear.

"When you were little... " she hesitated, "did you have one of these? But pink? With E.S on the feet?"

Alex stared at her. Then he slowly reached his hand out to touch the bear.

"with a bow on its neck." he breathed out.

"and the bow said Lizzy." Liza replied. Slowly she tugged the ribbon she wore around her wrist off. On it was childish writing in permanent marker reading the word "Al"

She let out a little sob, as Scott watched, hardly able to believe what was happening in front of him.

"Alex." And he reached across the table to pull his little brother into a hug.


	6. Chapter 7

**So, it hasn't been that long, and. This one is kinda short, and Alex might be a bit OC, but I still need to get a handle on wruting him.**

**Any One else see Days Of Future Past? I thought it was pretty awesome. If you did see it, you can tell this really doesn't fit the timeline anymore, but in guess its completly AU now, instead of partially. So yeah. **

**This one is in Scott's POV, so have fun**.

* * *

Scott couldn't believe what was going on around him. He was sitting in a truck, between his brother and sister. The last time he had sat between the two of them had been on the drive to the cove that their father had kept the plane in, while they were in Hawaii, just before the crash.

It it was surreal. Alex was alive. His baby brother wasn't dead. No. Instead he had had to deal with his "abilities" as Alex had called whatever it was that he did(he had not fully explained his ability, they had almost immediately left the diner), on his own. He had to go through the system without a sibling keeping him sane.

Scott just prayed that that Alex hadn't had his own . Alex drove the truck with his jaw set, and Scott couldn't help but briefly acknowledge that he wasn't old enough to drive.

Though he didn't say it aloud, Elizabeth did.

"How come you're allowed to drive? Scott would kill me if I even tried to!"

Alex glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, and flashed her a grin.

"My current.." He paused for a minute as if not sure what word to use, "guardian" he said it with a hint of amusement that made slightly worrisome curiosity raise in Scott, "doesn't worry much about the legalities of me driving. He has bigger problems at the moment."

"Right," Liza said, "you said you were staying with a bunch of other..." She trailed off.

Scott wasn't quite sure what to refer to people like them as either. Freaks, maybe.

"Mutants." Alex completed the sentence for her.

"There are actually others." Scott heated her mutter, though Alex didn't seem to hear. " , like, what do the others do? It's not all explosives and fire is it? She asked.

"Nah," Alex shrugged his shoulders, "Charles, my 'guardian', and the guy that owns the house, he reads minds, and-"

"wait," Scott interrupted in disbelief. He seemed to be feeling that a lot today, "this guy can actually read minds?"

"Yeah, kinda trippy, right? So, then there's Sean, he screams, like so high, that it can levitate him, and works like sonar."

"Now that, is trippy. " Liza said in disbelief.

"Sean is kinda trippy in general. I swear, that cat spends most of his time on some kinda drug. And then there's Hank. He's a bit... Different. Blue. And you really shouldn't comment on his appearance though. He doesn't like that."

"what do you mean he's blue? As in sad?" Scott clarified.

"no, the guy is blue, and furry."

"Groovy" was all Liza said as Scott digested that.

"So what do you do?" He asked his little brother. God that felt good. To think about his little brother, and not attach thoughts of death to it.

"A lot like your eye thing, except it comes out of everywhere, and in big circles."

Eliza nodded with understanding.

"Like how mine comes out of my hands."

Alex glanced at her again, as if trying to get a feel for his twin.

When scott actually thought about it, he realized exactly how awkward the situation they were in was. 'hey siblings I thought were dead, what's up, wanna come over to mine? ' yeah, it was more than a little strange.

"Hey," he began, "if you'd rather not talk right now, it'd be understandable."

Alex just shook his head.

"We haven't talked in twelve years. I don't plan on sitting in silence now that we have the chance."

Scott nodded in response. That, too, was understandable.

"So whats actually with the bears?" Alex asked, "Why did you have mind and I had yours?" He directed the question at Liza.

She shrugged.

"I dont remember much from before the crash, only little things, like how you used to always sneak into my room at night even though you shared a room with Scott, and mom and dad could never figure out how you got past the gates in the bedroom doorways."

"Huh.I actually kinda remember that. But yeah, i supose you wouldnt remember much either, we were only three."

Scott smiled at the two of them. It was nice to see them interacting. Even if it wasn't the inseparability that he remembered, the twins still felt that bond that made it so easy for them to speek to eachother, even after twelve years.

"The bears," he interupted, were something that I picked out for you in the hospital gift shop when you guys were born. But we were never sure why you always had each others. You only traded when you were headed separate places. I have no clue why you didnt have your own on the plane. "

He saw Alexs grip on the steering wheel tighten, as Liza looked up at him with her wide eyes.

"You never talk about that kinda thing." his sister said, with something akin to disbelief.

There was a pause, where none of them had words, and then Alex spoke.

"Well, we're here now, so I gotta get someonds to open the gate."

Scott stared out the window, at a large black gate, and a sprawling mansion.

"Nice digs." He heard liz breathe out beside him.

Alex just grinned at there open mouth reactions, and stuck his entire pure body out the window.

"Hey open up, it's Alex!" He called, and stretched his arm to place his hand on a smooth electronic looking pad.

It glowed green, then slowly, the gates opened.


	7. Chapter 8

**so updates will probably be few and far between, because to get into my accelerated writing class next year I need to read two five hundred pages books and write five essays, which I'm going to try and get done as soon as possible. This one took a while because I had immense writers block. But hey character introduction, which is good, and a deeper immersion into Alex's head which is always fun. The ending is a bit abrupt, bit I really couldn't think of a smoother way to end it. **

* * *

"Whoa!" Liz exclaimed at the glowing light from the scanner.

Alex could understand that. It could be kinda weird before you got used to it. Charles had only had the thing installed a few weeks ago, and it had made him feel like he was inside some trippy comic.

He glanced at Elizabeth as he tucked his body back inside the vehicle. He had a hard time coming to terms with the fact that this girl was his twin. He remembered her vaguely from before the crash. All those memories were filled with giggles and blond curls.

her hair was straight now, and her face was more serious. He figure that Scott and Liz had probably been raised in the system too, though, so that was to he expected. Of course, the added stress of trying to deal with their abilities couldn't have been easy.

It hadn't been easy for him.

He knew, that Charles would be particularly interested in the similarities of the three siblings powers. It just backed his idea that mutation was all genetic, and brought it to a new level.

He pressed on the gas lightly, driving up the long entrance, parking in the small circle in front of the mansion.

He opened his door and exited the vehicle.

He glanced at his brother and sister.

"This is it," he said, "come on."

He watched as Liz opened her door and slid to the ground. God, was she short. Scott followed after her.

Alex wasn't quite sure what to make of Scott. His brother had his eyes covered, so there was nothing to read there, and his expressions hadn't once flitted to anything that wasn't serious. Even when he was sitting there in shock after Alex had told him that Hank was blue. of course, Alex reflected, this was pretty serious, meeting people you thought were dead for the majority of your life.

He decided, as he watched his brother close the trucks door, that he would suspend judgement.

Liz was complicated too, but as much as Scott. She was one of the girls that would've been an outcast at school, dressing in boyish clothes, and rebelling against social rules. But at the same time, she was terrified of her ability. He had an inkling that if not for Scott, she would've become insane long before he ever met her. He could relate to that. His fear of his abilities had lead him to get himself locked in solitary confinement. On purpose.

It was their reactions to the fact that what they were, what they could do, had a name other than freak that bothered him. The hesitation and shock that flitted acrossed both of his siblings faces as he told them that they wernt in fact freaks, but jyst a more evolved for of people. He imagined that they were feeling something similar to what he had when Charles and- When Charles had explained it to him.

That feeling of disbelief mixed with pure euphoria that you weren't the only one out there. The knowledge that you weren't just some abomination. That you didn't have to cause destruction.

he sighed and shook himself from his thoughts. For all of the mains ions high tech gates were worth, the front door still only required a little silver key.

He dug for it in his pockets and glancrd back at his siblings once more as he hopped up to the door. After unlocking it he smirked at Scott and Liza.

"welcome to Mutant Centeral." And opened the door.

The siblings stepped inside the entryway and into building. Alex kicked the door shut and spoke again.

"I should probably bring you guys to see Charles befor anything as soon as he's done talking to you I want to just.. Catch up. "

He watched as Scott gave a sharp nod and Liz's eyebrows furrowed.

Alex took a deep breath and continued, "we'll just head up to his office now, and talk there, then you guys can pick rooms, and then we can can either talk, or get something to eat, or whatever," he felt like a bit of an idiot as he rambled on, but he really couldn't help it.

"Just.. Ah follow me."

He walked down one of the side halls towards Charles' office, and Liza and Scott followed him.

Next to Charles' office was his bedroom, and next to that was the room that Charles and Hank experimented possible physicals therapy options, and worked on models of training sequences for powers when they finally got the place up and running as a school.

Basically the entire ground floor of the west wing was devoted to Charles. It was all quick and easy wheel chair access, and simpler than putting in an elevator.

Alex liked the idea of this place as a school. Of helping teach other kids to understand their abilities, helping them to control it. Charles had already promised him a teaching spot after he turned eighteen.

Glancing at his siblings, Alex realized that technically, they could end up being the first actual students here.

They could be the begging.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong Alex, you were the beginning." Charles' voice rang out in one of his fascinated yet amused tones. "Come in,"

His office door was open, and Alex did just that.

Charles sat behind his desk with his hands folded on top in a semi business-like fashion.

"Hello, Scott, is quite a pleasure to meet you." He smiled at them in a kind manner.

"And you, sir." Scott said in his unwavering confidant tone. He seemed so put together. It was kind of amazing. Of course, Alex figured, he could just be doing what I do. Faking it till you make it.

"I have not yet come across mutant siblings. It is quite fascinating, the similarities of your abilities."

Alex couldn't tell what Scott was thinking, but Elizabeth had a deer-caught-in-headlights look that he could entirely relate to. That first realization of 'this guy can actually read peoples minds, was kind of freaky.

"Alex filled me in on the walk here," he spoke in answer to Elizabeth's expression.

"now if the two of you wish to remain here for any length of time than I need to go through the legal channels, and have you, Scott, be given custody of Elizabeth, and your place of residence listed here."

So Scott and Charles proceeded to speak of legal mumbo jumbo, and Alex leaned against a wall and ceased to pay attention.


	8. Chapter 9

** Here's the next chapter. **

**Welcome Sean! **

**I hope he isn't too OOC, but I'm writing this at midnight, so this entire think might make no sense. **

**If you guys wanna be nice, you should check out the song I wrote. This is a YouTube link. I apologize if adding it is obnoxious. Just take out the random spacing. Or just search Steph Bidwell Original Song on youtube. It's called Seof Destruction, but the title of the video is just Original Song. **

**http:**

**/youtu.b**

**e/icKN **

**KfQtdKo**

**So yeah. This chaoter is full of nice sixties slang. Some of it makes no sense to me, and some are things I say on a daily bases. **

**Bare in mind that this takes place in 1962, so Sean radio probably looks a bit like something you would think is garbage. And Etta James' At last album ce out a few years before. **

**I can just kinda picture Sean listening to her. **

* * *

So yeah hope it isn't too random and pulled apart.

Elizabeth was feeling a bit overwhelmed.

Within the past two days she had run away from social services, met her long lost twin brother, and now she was sitting inside of a mansion while Scott and the owner of said mansion discussed the guardian arrangements for her, and if it would be possible for the man to alter the social workers minds to make it look like they had sent her brother and her here, instead of them running away.

It it was actually beginning to give her a migraine.

She blinked a few times, and looked over at Alex. He was alive. And now he was irking at her.

Her long dead twin brother was sitting in a mansion smirking at her while Scott discussed custody with a mind reader.

The world had officially gone insane.

after a while, the wheel chaired telepath glanced over at her. He gave her a small smile, and then looked at Alex.

"Why don't you show Elizabeth around? I'm not sure that this is going to be very entertaining for either if you, and the only person that it is imperative that he is in this room for this discussion is Scott." Charles looked thoughtful for a moment. "How about you and Sean get her set up with a room?"

Alex gave a swift nod, and got up from his post of leaning against the wall.

"C'mon Liz. I think you'll like Sean. He's a real interesting guy." Alex smirked at her again, and Elizabeth wasn't really sure she wanted to meet this Sean gut. Alex's expression was making her just a little bit nervous.

By that time, Liza's twin brother had walked to the door and was holding it open for her to go through.

She did so, and Alex followed after her, walking so he was standing right beside her.

"Sean's not a bad guy." he said glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "Just a bit list. But he's getting better. He's only a few years older than us. A bit of a weirdo, but he's nice enough."

Liz wasn't really sure how to respond to Alex's obvious attempt at calming her down for this meeting a random person.

She had noticed that he never seemed to act the same way any given moment. Either their were some screws loode in his head, or he wasn't sure how to act around her.

She kinda figured it was the second one. She sure wasn't sure how to act around him. here was her long lost twin brother. In some ways he was a stranger. Yet at one point in her life, they had been as close arms close could get. If not for the plane crash, they probably still would be. It was confusing.

Alex gave a slightly nervous looking smile, and begun walking down the hall back into the large entry way.

After that he lead her up the grand set of double stairs. They headed to the left, and didn't stop climbing for two stories. When they did halt in their trek, Alex started down a long straight corridor, and Liz had no choice but to follow.

"Sean!" he called. "Sean, you bastard!" Towards the end of the hall, he banged on a closed door once before uncerimonously shoving it open.

"Sean, man, did you not hear me yelling from down the hall!"

The room was large, and was covered in dirty clothing, the items draping over the wooden dresser, and the plush chair in the corner.

Lying on a bed was a lanky teenaged boy with red curls. He was lying up side down, tapping his foot against his head board as music blared from his expensive looking radio.

Presumedly, this was Sean. his only response was to shrug his shoulders.

"Whatever, dip stick. Get up, and turn that trash off"

"Hey!" Sean protested. "Etta James is groovy!"

"Sure she is." Alex snorted, "If you're a teen girl maybe."

Seam grumbled as he pulled himself to a sitting position, and turned off his radio.

that was when he finally seemed to notice Liz standing beaife Alex.

"Who is this fox?" he looked her over appreciatively.

Liz found herself blushing, but also feeling vaguely irritated. The first thing this cat does when he sees her is check her out!

She was spared having to react at Alex gave Sean a scathing look.

"My sister you flake. Keep your eyes and hands to yourself."

"Well might I say that you are one fine skirt, Alex's sister."

Now this was just annoying.

"Bug off." Liza rolled her eyes. Guys were dorks.

"ouch. I'm hurt. I really am."

"Let's go, ditz. We're supposed to set her up with a room. "

"Might I suggest the one next to mine?"

"Charles is going to turn this place into a school. Girls rooms are going to be in the other wing."

Sean just laughed. Liz was honestly beggining to think that he might be a bit messed up in the head, but she didn't bother commenting.

When they finally left Sean's room, they walked all the way back down the stairs to the entry hall, and back up the right flight of stairs, going to the third floor.

That bugged her. Was she going to have to do that every time she wanted to see Scott?

wjen they got ontobthe correct floor, in the correct hall, Alex informed her that she had the choice of any room there.

That was pretty bitchin'. Sh. Had never actually gottom the choice of whatever she wanted in anything. Having options between a dozen rooms made her feel pretty fly.

She slowly made her way in and out of each room, Alex and Sean following her, for what reason she didn't know. Eventually she chose a room towards the middle of the hall, with a large window that had a view of the grounds. The room itself was twice the size of her room at the Girls Home, and the closet was large enough that if she had wanted to put a mattress in it, she could've.

she had no idea what she would do with all that closet space, especially since she was wearing her only clothing. And technically thise weren't hers either.

However, ahe loved the bed. It was huge. As in, she could've fit two of her old bed in it huge.

She turned to ALex, completely ignoring the redheaded boy.

"This one. I want this one."

Alex grinned at her, seeming amused by her simple answer.

"Sean, go get sheets and a blanket from the laundry."

Sean grumbled, but left to do so.

"We probably should've grabbed those on our way up here. Oh well. So I noticed neither you or Scott had any bags with you?"

Liz hesitated For a moment. She wasn't sure how to explain their sudden departure. After a moment she decided on blanket honesty.

"My powers went berserk. I was just sitting there, and suddenly everything was on fire. I woke up in a hospital. The only person in the room was Scott. We knew that... We knew that people would go a bit ape on me if they realized how the fire started. So we split town. I'm lucky I'm not still wearing a hospital gown. Scott had some extra rags bin his car, so I put on those. Stole the flip flops offa somebodies front porch."

Alex frowned at her. For a moment Liza thought he was going to get on her case about the flip flop thievery.

The he said; "We have gotta get you some new clothes. I'll talk to Charles about it later."

"no one has to get me anything."

"Yes we do. Espeicially is Charles becomes your gardisn too. Then he'll be legally required to buy you clothes. Can't have you wondering around in the same clothes every day. It'd get raunchy."

"what's raunchy?" Sean asked making his return, face muffled in a rumpled pile of bedclothes.

They were plain white, and the blamket was a pale green.

"Nothing, Sean."

The three of them secured the blankets onto the matteress, placed the blanket on, and Liz adjusted the pillows.

When they finished setting up Liz's white and green bed, Alex spoke.

"Tour Time."


	9. Chapter 10

**wow. It's been nearly a month. Sorry about that, but yeah life's been busy lately. i don't have much time to write, and won't in the foreseeable future. My uncle was recently diagnosed with stage four cancer in his bones, his spine, his brain and his stomache, so things are a little chaotic. He lives with us right now, so my mother spends most of her time taking care of him. Which means the majority of my time is spent taking care if my little sisters, on top of school work, and cooking. So none of my stories will be updated very frequently. I'll update whenever I finish each chapter, and they probably will all be shorter than usual. **

**I feel the need to add a disclaimer: I own the plot and Liz. Nothing else. **

* * *

The only word Elizabeth could come up with to describe the building that she might one day come to call home was huge.

it was without a doubt the largest building that she had ever stepped foot in.

She had spent the majority of her child hood in the orphanage, which wasn't any bigger than your average middle class home. Bar the five foster homes -none of which lasted very long- she had gone to the same little school her entire life, with only one-hundred students ranging from kindergarten to high school.

The Girls Home had been even smaller than the orphanage, and they did school in the building.

So, yeah, suffice to say that she was a little over whelmed at the mansion. She was positive that she would end up getting lost about twenty times a day.

Alex caught her wide eyes as the walked back into the entry hall where him and Sean had begun leading her around.

"hey," he said smiling down at her, "don't sweat it. You get used to it real fast. You wont get lost or anything, and besides, Charles plans on having a lot more kids here, so it wont feel so big."

She nodded, and noticed Sean staring at their exchange with wide eyes.

"Holy shit." he seriously looked like an owl on crack. "Alex is being nice to someone. I have died and gone to Wonderland."

Liz crinkled her eyebrows. What did he mean about it being so amazing that Alex was being nice.

Alex glared at him.

"I'm nice all the time. Just not to you."

something else was bugging her. it might have been a bit childish, but Liz just had to mention it.

"You don't die and go Wonderland. Alice fell asleep. It was a dream. Not some great beyond."

Alex and Sean both looked at her as if she was seriously out of whack.

"What?!" she exclaimed, not at all comfortable in that moment. "Its true. Alice fell asleep in a lesson, and hit her head or something, and dreamed up Wonderland."

Liz knew that she must have been bright red, and she thanked god that Alex took mercy on her, because after a second or two, he said:

"Right. Umm, how about we take you to meet Hank."

She nodded gratefully, and so they headed in a direction that they hadn't shown her. She wondered why.

"We didn't bring you down here before, 'cause the only people that spend any time down here at all are Charles and Hank. All that's really down here is a bunch of empty rooms, and Hanks lab." Sean said, as if answering her unspoken question.

The walls down here were a mixture of cement and solid metal. At one point they stopped and Alex motioned towards a large door with red bulbs, possibly lights or sirens, above it.

"That's a bunker. Built to contain a nuke. If you work with controlling your abilities, it'll most likely be in there."

That surprised her a bit. Did Charles put the bunker in after deciding he wanted to help mutants, or was it there before? If it was the latter, why on Earth was it there?

The two guys started walking again, and Liz followed. Eventually, the stopped, again.

The door the were in front of now wasn't as giant as the on in front of the bunker, in fact, if it hadn't been for the fact the that the door was metal, Elizabeth wouldn't have said it was unordinary in anyway.

Instead of opening the door and heading in, like she had expected they would, Alex and Sean turned, almost in perfect unison, to face her.

Both wore serious expressions on their faces, which struck her as a little out of character for the red head, but she had only known him for a few hours.

"Before you go in there," Sean began, meeting her eyes, his for once lacking the glimmer of humor, "you oughta know that Hanks different, like everyone else here, but his different is a lot more visible than yours or mine. You get what I'm saying?"

Alex met her eyes with a slightly pleading expression, as if he was begging her just to say yes, and get on with it.

Liz pursed her lips. She remembered Alex mentioning it in the truck, on their way to the mansion. And she felt slightly insulted that they felt the need to warn her. It was like when people would tell her that a certain building was frequented by black people. It irritated her that anyone could care about stupid thinks like coloring. Like how the girls home had been 'whites only'. It was stupid.

"Alex said he was blue." Was her response.

The two guys exchanged glances, and Sean just shrugged, as if saying 'good enough', then Alex pushed open the door.

The room was large, filled with lab tables, and covered in papers that seemed to be written on both back and front in a messy scrawl.

"Hank?" Sean called.

"Yo! Beast!" Was Alex's shout.

Sudden movement by a particularly cluttered part of the room announced the other mans presence.

As he rose, Liz could see why some people would be a little frightened by his appearance, but honestly, he looked so much like a giant blue teddy bear that she just wanted to go over and hug him. Which was, she admitted, a little odd.

"Alex? Sean? What're you two doing done here?" Hank had a low rough voice, as he blinked while maneuvering to the part of the room that the three teenagers stood in.

"We got a couple of new people in the mansion, so we're bringing Elizabeth here on a tour, figured you might want to meet her." That's when hanks eyes finally landed on her. He obviously hadn't noticed her standing there, behind Sean and Alex.

"Oh. Hello" Hank seemed slightly embarrassed. "Didn't see you there. Hank McCoy." He held his hand out to be shaken.

"Elizabeth Summers." She shook it, marveling at the velvety texture of the inside of his hand.

Hank blinked. "Summers?" His eyes flashed between her and Alex, matching the blond hair, the long nose, and sloping neck.

Alex grinned him.  
"This, Bozo, is my twin sister."

Hank spluttered.  
"You have a sister?"

"And a brother." Liz chimed in. "He's talking to Charles about legal stuff."

Hanks eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of his head.

"You never mentioned-"

"Didn't know." Alex responded.

"What do you mean?"

Alex looked at the ground, and Liz smiled sadly at Hank. Looked as if she would be explaining.

"Our dad was a pilot, and when we were little, he flew us out for a family vacation. I don't remember where we were headed, but something went wrong, and the plane crashed. There were three parachutes, and me and my brothers got them. We were right over the state line between Nebraska and Kansas. Scott and I ended up in one state, Alex in the other. Until recently, we thought he was dead, and he thought we were."

Hank looked speculative, and Sean's eyebrows were knit together. He hadn't known about the plane crash.

"And.. You are all mutants? Does it manifest in the same way?"

Alex looked back up, with all sadness wiped from his expression.

"Yeah, pretty much. Thought you might get a kick out of that one."

Hanks eyes widened even more. Liz actually feared that they would fall out.

"The break through in our knowledge of the mutated genesis that could be possible by have subjects that share DNA. And have the same mutation! That points to Charles theory of everything involving specific genes, but having the same ones would be incredibly improbable. Even if it is located in a single DNA stand. This is incredible. " he continued rambling.

Liz watched as Alex raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Fur Ball. None of us are getting used as pin cushions anytime soon."

Liz agreed. Scott had had enough of that back in the orphanage. He didn't think she knew about it, but she wasn't stupid, even if she had been eleven when she was moved into the girls home. How else would he have gotten a pair of special glasses that kept the fire in? And the fact that often times his arms would be covered in needle marks. He defiantly wouldn't be comfortable being used for any type of experiment.

"So we're going to go see if Scott and Charles are done yet, Hank. Don't forget to eat tonight."

And with that they left the lab.

Liz felt as if that meeting had been the most interesting since meeting Alex himself, which of course had been incredibly shocking. She was sure that she would have some sort of breakdown later that night. She hadn't really absorbed what was happening yet.

But she would leave the freak out until she was alone. For now she just wanted to spend time with her brothers. Both of them.

* * *

**yay! Hank! I wonder how he would feel being referred to as a giant blue teddy bear? **

**So yeah, there's the chapter, hope Hank wasn't to OC in it, course he doesn't really say much. Yeah. Ummm... Bye. **


	10. Ramblings of The Author

So, I See Fire is officially done. this story was devoted entirely to the initiul reuniting of the Summers siblings. there will be a sequel, which will be longer, and have a lot more of a plot. My oringinal idea actually takes place a few years after this, but i wanted to get all this back story stuff out of the way.

The sequel will be called 'When Nothing Else Matters', and will take place in 1965, about three years after this story. By then, the institute is begginging to take flight, so you'll see some familiar faces.

The first chapter should be up on the first of september.

On another note, this entire series is AU. The only movie that its canon to is First Class. So, for instance, Jean Grey, who will be apearing in this story was recruted soley by Proffessor Xavier, and was already graduation highschool at the time I See Fire takes place.

There will be other differences, but I'm too lazy to explain all of them.

Have a lovely rest of the month, keep an eye out for the sequel, and is youre a pjo or hoo fan, check out my Leo centric story, Runaways Place.

Bye bye for now

-Fluffy


End file.
